Só o Tempo
by Tay DS
Summary: Só o tempo poderia trazer todas as respostas para a sua vida. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic para a minha amiga secreta Vivian Drecco, do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome: **Só o Tempo

**Autora: **TayDS

**Classificação:** K

**Sinopse: **Só o tempo poderia trazer todas as respostas para a sua vida. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic para a minha amiga secreta Vivian Drecco, do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a linda e doentia deusa J.K. Rowling. Até porque, se me pertencesse, eu deixaria Ron/Hermione ser do jeito que era, mas a Luna terminaria com o Harry. E teria incesto nessa história. A música Only Time também não me pertencesse, e sim a artista irlandesa Enya.

**Nota de Autora: **Bem, depois de quase um mês de enrolação, perdendo o prazo de entrega e quase subindo pelas paredes, cá estou com essa fic linda, e voltando ao fandom de Harry Potter, claro. Queria fazer uma songfic pro projeto That Song (também do PA), mas não consegui nada! Sério, quando eu vi quem eu tirei no AS e vi a lista de "desejos", eu pensei: ferrou! Mas ta. Pensei em escrever tanta coisa, mas no final meio que saiu uma Dramione que depois se tornou Scorpius/Rose. Sempre admirei o ship (apesar de ter certeza que Scorpius/Rose é para os shippers de Dramione frustrados... Sorry, mas é quase isso), e até que não foi tão ruim assim. Mentira, ficou sim. Mas Vi, eu espero que você goste. Foi feita com amor e carinho (enquanto eu me perguntava por que diabos você não aceitava incesto). Boa leitura galera, e see ya!

**x-x-x**

**Só o Tempo**

Rose chorava no banheiro feminino. Não queria que tivesse chegado naquele ponto. Ela devia ser forte, devia suportar a todas as adversidades com a ajuda do seu intelecto. Ela era corajosa, fazendo jus à casa de Gryffindor. Porque ainda ligar para as provocações tolas daquelas idiotas de Slytherin? Já tinha quinze anos! Aquela não era uma idade para ligar para zombarias!

Mas chorava mesmo assim. Sozinha. E aquela não era a primeira vez em Hogwarts. Não deixaria que os primos percebesse o que se passava. Jamais faria isso. Não podia preocupá-los.

Por essa razão, escolheu um banheiro feminino no quinto andar. O local era isolado e um dos banheiros que a Moaning Myrtle visitava, o que fazia muitas meninas evitarem ao máximo aquele lugar. Para Rose Weasley era perfeito. Principalmente pelo fato da própria Myrtle estar em algum outro banheiro.

Chorou por mais algum tempo, até que ouviu o som da madeira rangendo. Alguém entrava naquele lugar. A ruiva se levantou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, e segurando a varinha com força. Pensou que as meninas da outra casa haviam a seguido para continuar a zombar dela.

Mas apenas uma pessoa entrou em seu campo de visão. Os olhos azuis da menina encontraram olhos cinza, que logo foram identificando a pele pálida e os cabelos loiros de um rapaz.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – a garota perguntou com seu tom de voz rude. – É um banheiro feminino, não devia estar aqui.

- Até parece que alguma menina fosse se atrever a entrar aqui dentro para encarar Moaning Myrtle. – ele respondeu zombeteiro.

- Isso não explica o motivo de aparecer aqui.

O rapaz bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Você me pegou Weasley. – o loiro deu de ombros, mostrando um livro em mãos. – Apenas vim para um lugar calmo.

- Sabia que uma biblioteca serve justamente para isso?

- Sério mesmo, sabe-tudo? – Scorpius fingiu estar surpreso, antes de olhar para ela como se não ligasse para as palavras dela. – Até parece que Scorpius Malfoy seria visto numa _biblioteca_.

- Ah, então o queridinho do papai vem para um banheiro _feminino_ para ler? Quais banheiros você também visita? Aposto que deve se aproveitar de alguma menina.

- Que imagem você tem de mim, Weasley? Não é como se eu fosse me aproveitar de você. Está muito abaixo do meu padrão.

A ruiva respirou fundo. Guardou a varinha em suas vestes. Não iria perder tempo com aquele idiota. Não passava de um menino mimado que fazia de tudo para ter o que queria.

Sem falar nada, ela ajeitou as roupas e se dirigiu para fora do banheiro.

- Rose? – o loiro a chamou, quando ela já estava para tocar a maçaneta e sair.

Não respondeu. A surpresa foi grande. Não esperava que Scorpius fosse chamá-la pelo nome. Ele nunca a chamou assim. Ficou parada, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Espiou sobre o ombro quando viu que o rapaz não falava nada.

- Sinto muito. – ele sussurrou.

A ruiva se virou automaticamente para olhá-lo. Achou que seus ouvidos a enganavam. Scorpius Malfoy pedido desculpa para uma Weasley? Aquilo era algo a ser lembrado.

- O que você disse? – ela questionou, também num sussurro.

- Aquelas meninas são umas idiotas.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso Malfoy? Não é como você se importasse...

- E quem disse que eu não me importo? – ele interrompeu, com um tom de voz ainda mais baixo, e foi quase impossível Rose ouvir.

A moça definitivamente poderia estar delirando. Primeiro o ouvia pedir desculpas. Depois dizia que as meninas de sua própria casa, da qual muitas corriam atrás dele, eram idiotas. E agora ele se _importava_?

- Deixe para lá. Estou indo embora. – ele pronunciou, balançando a cabeça.

- Espere. – a ruiva começou, fazendo com que ele parasse próximo a ela. – Você vem aqui, dá uma desculpa esfarrapada de que quer ler, pede desculpas para mim e vai embora?! Não. O senhor Malfoy tem muito a explicar.

Ela percebeu que o loiro evitava olhá-la. Ele andou para trás, até encostar-se a pia, pousando o livro sobre a quina da louça de porcelana.

- Eu vi aquelas meninas implicando e depois te vi correndo. Demorei três banheiros para te encontrar aqui. Apenas quis saber se estava tudo bem e pedir desculpa por elas. – ele soltou de uma vez, ainda sem encarar os olhos azuis inquisidores da outra.

- Por quê? – Rose questionou. – Achei que me odiasse.

- Só porque nossas famílias tinham desavenças no passado, não quer dizer que eu te odeie.

- Mas você vive implicando comigo desde o dia em que pisamos naquele trem, no primeiro ano.

Ele sorriu, como se lembrasse da primeira vez que vira a ruiva junto aos primos. Exibia excitação em cada traço do rosto pela paisagem que passava rapidamente enquanto iam para Hogwarts.

- Sim. E apenas eu tenho esse direito.

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha, o rosto exibindo um sorriso sarcástico, como se não acreditasse na baboseira que o outro dizia.

- Esqueça aquelas idiotas. – Scorpius retomou, dando de ombros. – Elas não são nem ao menos um terço do que você é.

- Achei que você se importava com elas. Afinal, todas amam de você, te desejam como se fosse o único homem de Hogwarts.

- Não ligo para nenhuma delas. Odeio aquelas urubus em cima de mim.

Rose riu.

Em seguida, parou a risada. Scorpius a fez rir?

- Pelo visto consegui te animar. – o loiro falou com sarcasmo, que soava falso aos ouvidos da ruiva. – Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir Weasley. Tenho muito que fazer.

E a ruiva apenas observou o loiro ir embora. Porém, antes que ele pudesse deixar o recinto, ela apenas falou em tom baixo:

- Obrigada.

Os meses se passaram. As provocações ainda continuavam a atormentá-la, e chorar sozinha no banheiro. Porém, a surpresa da ruiva sempre era o fato que Scorpius Malfoy sempre a achava. Ter a companhia dele, mesmo que provocá-la com sarcasmo, passou a ser bem vindo.

Às vezes, quando Rose era cercada pelas meninas tão odiadas, o loiro aparecia para interceder. Até as garotas de Slytherin ficavam surpresas.

O sarcasmo que imperava em volta do garoto Malfoy ficava para trás, e a menina Weasley percebia que ele era mais do que um mimado. Por mais diferente que pudessem parecer, eles tinham muito em comum: a família sempre o pressionava para ser o melhor; nem a idade havia chegado direito, mas já precisavam pensar o que queriam fazer antes que pudesse prestar o O.W.L.s, que não estava tão distante; o fato de preferir sorvete de morango e até mesmo querer viajar para conhecer as excentricidades do mundo da magia.

Vê-los juntos, depois de certo tempo, já não era mais tão estranho. Hugo sempre falava para Rose para que ela não desse muita bola para o filho do inimigo de seu pai. Mas a ruiva não ligava. O que Ron Weasley tinha contra Draco Malfoy não se estenderia para a relação dela e do loiro.

- Posso confessar uma coisa? – Scorpius questionou certa vez, enquanto tomava soverte de morango na torre de astronomia, que Rose conseguira arranjar com Winky, uma velha elfo livre que era amigo dos pais da ruiva e ajudava na cozinha da escola.

- Diga.

- Parece bobo, – ele começou. – mas sempre ia à biblioteca para te ver estudar.

Rose fez uma careta incrédula.

- Não ria de mim!

- Você sempre me disse que Scorpius Malfoy não era visto numa biblioteca.

- E você caiu naquela conversa?

- Claro que não. Desde o início achei conversa fiada. Porém...

- Porém o que? – o loiro perguntou, antes de dar outra colherada em seu sorvete.

- Eu nunca pensei em questionar de novo, sabe? – a ruiva falou usando um tom de voz de quem confessa algo. – É estranho dizer isso, mas é bom ter sua companhia. Não queria que você fosse embora.

Os olhos cinza do loiro procuraram os azuis da ruiva. Ela parecia envergonhada pelo que dissera.

Há dois anos, Rose acharia loucura se dissessem que um dia ela prezaria pela companhia do que julgava ser o cara mais idiota de Slytherin. Mas aquele tempo juntos, mesmo que não tenha sido tanto assim, se tornou valioso para ela, algo que estaria marcado em suas lembranças.

Contudo, naquela confissão, a ruiva se deu conta de outra coisa também. Poderia ser apenas loucura de sua mente. Mas despertar de seus pensamentos para ver o rosto do loiro se aproximar o suficiente para que sentisse a respiração dele comprovou que ela não enlouquecera.

Os lábios se tocaram, tímidos. Parecia que um acabava de descobrir o outro. Rose ficou assustada. Entretanto, Scorpius não deixou que ela se afastasse. Ele a guiou para um beijo calmo, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? – a ruiva questionou ao se separarem, quase sem fôlego.

- Eu a beijei. – ele falou como se fosse óbvio. – Não é tão difícil de entender.

- Disso eu sei, mas...

- Por quê? Bem, eu te digo. – o loiro começou, ajeitando-se para ficar de frente para ela. – Eu gosto de você Rose. É uma boa companhia, inteligente e enxergou em mim mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nessa escola. Sempre quis te conhecer melhor, mas tive _medo_. Sempre a admirei escondido na biblioteca. O tempo meio que passou e isso foi aumentando, até ver você chorar por causa daquelas idiotas. Quis te fazer sorrir para mim da mesma maneira que você sorria para seus primos. – ele falou soltando tudo de uma vez.

- Você sabia que podia ter falado antes, não era?

- Sim, mas... Precisava de tempo. Preparar-me para dizer oi.

Ela riu.

- Esse tempo só fez a admiração crescer até tomar coragem.

- E agora?

- Agora... O tempo se encarregou de fazer com que eu me _apaixonasse_ por você Rose. Ainda tenho medo. Pode não dar certo. Ainda tem o meu pai, que pode fazer o maior escândalo por causa disso.

- Sabe Scorpius, eu também posso dizer que acabei gostando de você. Mais do que como amigo. O tempo me fez ver isso. E você não é o único com um pai que dará um chilique.

O casal riu.

- E o que faremos agora? – a moça perguntou num sussurro.

- Não sei. – confessou. – Podemos apenas aproveitar. Desfrutar um do outro e deixar que o tempo se encarregue de nos dizer o que devemos fazer.

- Sabe que não prefiro acreditar muito nessa coisa de "tempo é a resposta para tudo", não é? – ela questionou risonha.

- Sei. – e ele deu de ombros. – Mas poderia tentar. Deixe de usar a lógica ao menos uma vez na vida, tudo bem?

Ela riu.

E fez o que o loiro pediu. Deixou de se preocupar, por um momento, das consequências daquela nova relação que começava a surgir. Dessa vez, deixaria que o tempo os guiasse, pois afinal, apenas ela podia responder o que seria da estrada que o casal estava para começar a seguir naquele momento.


End file.
